Urinary incontinence, in both males and females, is a significant medical problem. The use of bladder control devices, sometimes referred to as artificial sphincters or prosthetic urethral valves, is well known. Bladder control devices may be required due to loss of control or removal of the urinary sphincter muscle. The use of such intraurethral valve apparatus and general knowledge in the field of art can be evidenced by, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,533; 4,679,546; 4,969,474; 5,123,428 and 5,140,999. One goal in the design of such devices is the safe and secure retention of the bladder control or valve device in the female urethra. It is desirable to have the placement of the bladder control apparatus in the urethra performed easily and nonsurgically. It is important not only that the device be securely retained once placed in the urethra, but also that a simple, nonsurgical means of removing the device be present. Optimally, when required, the device could be removed by grasping an exposed part and pulling. A device should have both soft, more pliable surfaces for retaining the device and harder, more rigid components providing the strength required for insertion and removal. A device would optimally include strong materials for the valve portion and also be formed of non-metallic materials where exposed to the body. Various prior art devices have not met all of these criteria.